Real-time streaming technology may be used to deliver multimedia content simultaneously to participants of a network-based communication. Multimedia content may include audio, video, graphics, animation, images, text, etc., as content. To be effective, streaming multimedia is presented in a continuous fashion, and excessive delays or missing content can be detected by participants. Often, buffering techniques are used to enable a consistent presentation of content, given an inconsistent transmission and receipt of content.
Multimedia content transmitted real-time to multiple recipients, which includes audio and video content, may be referred to as audio-video conferencing. Audio-video conferencing offers advantages such as real-time communication capability between multiple participants, without the delay, cost, scheduling, and travel time of face-to-face meetings. Audio-video conferencing may make use of the Internet and associated Internet protocols to deliver content to the multiple participants of the conference. This greatly extends the connection capability of audio-video conferencing to a world wide range; however, the quality of service in transmitting real-time streaming data over the Internet cannot be guaranteed, and disruptions may be frequently experienced. In some cases the disruption may be short in duration, but many participants of audio-video conferencing have had experiences in which the real-time streaming of data failed and the conference was abruptly terminated.